wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Here Come The Wiggles
Here Come The Wiggles is a song from It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World. Song Credits 2000 Version * Composed, Written and Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineered by: Chris Brooks, Tony Douglass * Mixed by: Chris Brooks, Don Bartley, Tony Douglass * Recorded at Albert Studios * Mastered at Studio 301 * Published by Wiggly Tunes * Copyrighted by Universal Music Group Taiwanese Version * Composed, Written and Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Recorded at: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Songwriter Credit Differences * AU CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * US CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * AU DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * UK DVD Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay Musicians 2000 Version * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Character Voice: Carolyn Ferrie, Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Rick Price * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Murray Cook, Terry Murray * Drums: Tony Henry * Piano: MIDI * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Strings: Maria Schattovits, Margaret Lindsay Taiwanese Version * Lead Vocals: Danny Shao * Backing Vocals: Carlos Chang, James Arthur Chen, Anni Hsu * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Drums: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt Song Lyrics Well here we are Well here we are Get ready for the show Well here we are Well here we are Some friends that you all know We'd like you to clap and sing And dance along too Well let’s get ready to have some fun ‘Cause our friends will dance with you Here comes Henry Here comes Henry Dancing with a twirl Here comes Henry Here comes Henry From his underwater world CHORUS “Hello everybody It’s lovely to be here” Now here comes another friend So let's all give a cheer Here comes Dorothy Here comes Dorothy Munching on a rose Here comes Dorothy Here comes Dorothy Dancing everywhere she goes CHORUS Here comes the Captain Here comes the Captain Ticking everyone Here comes the Captain Here comes the Captain The fun has just begun “Ahoy there me hearties. Hoo hoo It’s lovely to be here. Whoa ho” Now here comes another friend So let's all give a cheer Here comes Wagsy Here comes Wagsy Running around the park Here comes Wagsy Here comes Wagsy Listen to him bark Ruff, ruff-ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, Ruff, ruff-ruff, arrooo Now let's all get ready to dance ‘Cause everybody’s here It’s the Wiggles It’s the Wiggles Dancing with their friends It’s the Wiggles It’s the Wiggles The fun will never end We’d like you to clap and sing And dance along too Now that everybody’s here That’ll be so easy That’ll be so easy That’ll be so easy to do Trivia * The AUS DVD, US CD, and UK DVD inlay shows Dominic Lindsay's name in the song credits, although he didn't write this song. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World songs Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:2002 songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Series 4 Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:2002 Category:Music Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Series 5 Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes